therealmsofkelmarthfandomcom-20200214-history
Dravos Flametongue
Dravos Flametongue was the next in line to be tribal chieftain of the Flametongue tribe, until he summoned some sort of magic on the battlefield nearly killing the whole of an enemy tribe. Because of Lizardfolk's beliefs in magic, Dravos was stripped of his title and made tribal shaman, something he did not want in the slightest. So he left the tribe, and went out in search of a way to rid himself of his magical abilities which led him to his current companions. Physical Description Quite thin but surprisingly strong, Dravos stands 6’5ft tall and manages to get in the way of a lot of people simply because of his height and his large tail that follows behind him. Dravos’s skin is dark red and covered with thick scales, his skin on this chest, belly and arms is a bit of a lighter red to the rest of his body. Backstory My name is Dravos, rightful chieftain of the tribe Flametongue. I’m a Lizardfolk, and our way of life is a bit different to outsiders and other races. We live in a tribal setting and in this setting we have various different roles and responsibilities for the various lizardkin in the tribe. We have warriors, which I happened to be one of, we have the tribe shaman, Halish, who gave spiritual guidance and help through his mystic abilities, and among other roles, we have the role of the tribe chieftain, who happened to be my father, Ilthnar. '' ''As one of the chieftain's sons, I was the chosen one to become chieftain after my father left to be with the true god Semuanya and join the life-tree, and I had been looking forward to it my whole life. To be able to lead my brothers into battle and grow the land of the Flametongue, it was my destiny, to lead is what Semuanya put me here for. '' ''However, on the night of my 7300th moon, something strange happened to me. I began to see things that my fellow lizardkin couldn’t, some sort of energy, some sort of light, that flowed and weaved its way around and through objects and lizardfolk alike. Now you have to understand, magic, to Lizardfolk, is not something you want to be able to use, if you can use magic you are prohibited to do anything in the tribe and are forced into the position of the shaman, it’s seen as something inferior, something weak, it lets you be strong without actually testing your mettle in battle. So I kept my secret hidden for as long as I could, else my birthright of becoming chieftain be taken from me. Until one day, the unthinkable happened. I was chosen to lead the Flametongues into battle against the Greyscales for the eastern side of the Aspen forest. The battle started well, my friend since birth, Narak, fought by my side as I commanded our army to slaughter the Greyscales and take back the land that was promised to us by Semuanya. We were gaining ground against the Greyscales as their commander, Bolshaya, started retreating back into the hills. I charged as I held out my spear in front of me and screamed the Flametongue battlecry, aiming for Bolshaya’s heart. Suddenly, a pillar of fire rose up out of the ground underneath him, it was like the earth opened up from under the Greyscales and burnt everyone of them alive. At first I thought it might have been a freak incident, I searched the sky for dragons, but could not see any. I turned around and say that my lizardkin were all staring at me, and as I looked down at my hands I saw that they were pulsating with fire. I was taken off active attack duty, and I was made to train under Halish as the next tribe shaman when he passed, my right to be chief was taken from me. I pleaded with my father to take me back, told him of the power I possessed, and how it could end up benefiting the Flametongues, but he saw me as weak, a fraud, and told me that a mystic like me would never lead his tribe. A few weeks after that, Ilthnar’s life-blood ceased to flow and his heart stopped as he rested. In my stead, Narak was made tribe chieftain, and it was that night that I left the Flametongues, left the Aspen Forest, and left Norothim. If I could lose this magic that corsed through me, maybe the tribe would make me chieftain, or if I could learn to fully utilize this power, perhaps I could seize my birthright back from Narak myself, using whatever means necessary. Individuals of Importance * Ilthnar: My father. I had always looked up to him, respected him and wanted to be like him. But when he realized what I could do, he disowned me, acted like I was nothing to him even though I was his only son. I wished him dead with every scale on my body, and a short while later, he died in his sleep. * Halish: The tribe shaman. Halish has seemed old since when I first saw him. He’s always seemed not quite with it and has been looked upon by the whole tribe as being weak because of his mystic abilities. I never had much to do with him but when my powers were discovered, I was made to train underneath him as an apprentice shaman. * Narak: My friend since birth. Narak has trained beside me my whole life, and even though he was not of chieftan-blood, my father seemed to accept him as one of his own since his own parents had been killed by an opposing tribe at such a young age. We used to be close, very close, but when I was stripped of my title and he was made to replace me, he seemed to change towards me, seemed to harden towards me and not want me in his sight any longer. At one point, while I was asking to at least be reinstated as commander of our army again, he threatened to exile me from the tribe. And as I was training to be shaman, he seemed committed to making my life as miserable as he could. It’s like he was friends with me simply because I was going to be chieftain one day, and now that he has that privilege, he has no need of me any longer. * Bolshaya: Chieftain of the Greyscale Tribe. Bolshaya was chieftain of the Greyscales at the battle when my powers started to manifest. He was one of the first Lizardfolk caught in the pillar of fire I inadvertently rose from the ground. I actually searched for his charred remains after the battle, but couldn’t seem to find them. He could have been flung from the spot his was standing or he could have been mixed with other Greyscale remains, but there was no way he could have survived, even if he did, he would be too burnt to live. * Semuanya: The god of survival and propagation. Semuanya is the one true god of the world. The Watcher, The Seeker, The Breeder, The World Serpent. He is the one who gives us everything, he is the one who makes us victorious in battle, and he is the one who gives us our destiny. It is said that Semuanya dwells in The Great Bog, where Lizardfolk are said to go before they become part of the life-tree and are sent back into the world to become part of it once again. Current Goals * To somehow rid himself of his sorcerous powers completely or to learn how to use them to their full potential. * To go back and become chieftain of the Flametongue tribe once again to get Narak to give up his title. * To find magic-users and to get them to teach him. Previous connections to other party members Merca When I first left my homeland, the first places I thought to go to to learn more about my abilities were chapels and shrines. If the shaman in our tribes who could communicate to Semuanya had magic powers, maybe the shaman of other races and places could as well. I traveled across Saldun and found myself in the town of Chandabrook. After staying a night at the local inn there, much to the distress of the other residents, I walked down to the local monastery the next morning. I walked into to find a shrine of some random false god I had never heard of before and to find a group of commoners worshiping it. Mislead humans, how sad. As I started to ask the various cloaked people who I assumed to be shamans if they knew anything about wild magic, I was met with disdain and was soon asked to leave the chapel because of my disruptive and disrespectful behaviour. I was content to leave, these blasphemous people shamed Semuanya by believing in a false god, and I was about to leave when I saw something out of the ordinary. I saw another cloaked shaman, but this one looked different. At first she appeared to be a lizardfolk, a female, with dark brown skin, long red hair and horns protruding from the top of her head. Then I noticed she didn’t have any scales, and her tail looked different, shorter, skinner, and a triangle shape at the end. She definitely wasn’t lizardkin, but she was different, and was definitely an outsider like myself. I talked to her for a while and she was welcoming, not like the other shaman. Soon enough I discovered that her type of magic, something she called Ki, was nothing like the wild magic I had inside of me. And so I left Chandabrook without any answers, but that shaman did leave an impression on my mind, and even though I didn’t get her name, she gave me hope that there are creatures out there that are willing to accept me, and there are creatures who will be able to help me with this power. Alduin Another magic user I happened upon was a man named Alduin. I met him on the road as I was traveling to Hammerfell and we started in conversation. He was a wizard, studying at a school of evocation. This was a revelation to me as I had never even known schools for magic users existed. As our conversation went on, by the way Alduin spoke about magic, I could tell he didn’t know much about it at all and was more searching for answers and understanding himself, like I was. I have to say however, even though he seemed like an okay guy, we was very arrogant, boasting about his spells and talking to me like I was a mere peasant and he was a noble. So we parted ways when I came to my destination. Though I probably would never see Alduin again, he was a good introduction to the world outside of the Aspen Forest. A world filled with men craving power, with men thinking they were better than everyone around them, but even still, they do seem to have good intentions, and perhaps, good hearts as well. Baydiltail I have now come to the conclusion that there are some weird creatures outside of the Aspen Forest. For a couple of days now some old elfish creature has been following me. I won’t see him for days at times, but whenever I get close to the forest, he seems to appear. He really doesn’t seem to be right in the head by the way he looks at me and the noises he makes. When I see him next I must try and convince him to enter himself into a madhouse, or at least see a doctor. Session Appearances 1st Campaign - DM: Travis The Meeting of the Party'' Across the Bridge The Dryad Death's Hand Pixieslayers Blood of the Myconids Arrival The Long Night Beneath Perdale The Boy Gilithane! Return of the Greyscales Holding the Farmstead Trapping the Encampment Onwards to Arendale Exchange of the Celestials The Bard's Ruse The Concluding Skirmish ''Unexpected Fortune